The Unlikely Couple
by immangel
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games tributes are thrown into a modeling school. Expect lousy lemons, school antics and much more!;)
1. Chapter 1

KATNISS  
I sighed and stared at my phone, looking into the eyes of the gorgeous girl on my phone screen. She had sparkling emerald eyes, wavy blonde locks, perfect pink lips, and she was using them to scream bloody murder at me.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN, YOU DO NOT CANCEL ON ME. NOT EVER-"

"Glimmer, look- " I tried again, only to be cut off by a stream of foul words directed at me no doubt learned from her role model, Lindsay Lohan.

I'm not even kidding.

"Do you know how damaging this could be to your and my reputation? Look, when I tell you days beforehand that we're shopping for prom dresses today, the least you could do was tell me two days before. Not two hours before! You're not backing out of this one, let me tell you." She huffed.

There was no arguing with Glimmer Cassidy.

I acquiesced reluctantly.

"Fine, fine."

"Excellent. I'll just go tell Clove and the rest that you're going then." She perked up immediately and ended the video call. I rolled my eyes, preparing for an afternoon of torture.

An unlikely group of girls were assembled in the spacious room of some boutique that Glimmer booked for us. Of course, leading the pack was Glimmer Cassidy, the classically beautiful blonde with sparkling emerald eyes.

_The little rich daddy's girl. _

Then there was Clove Jacobs, whose hazel eyes shone with a dangerous light that kept most guys away from her and her slim figure.

_The one who doesn't care about what people think of her._

Niamh Martinez was definitely a unique one. Years of competitive swimming gave her a perfectly even tan and sun-bleached brown-blonde curls.

_The one who makes friends with everyone._

Last but not least of our little clique, Felicity Brandon. Her fiery curls defied her quiet personality, but she was not to be underestimated. She could outwit the lot of us in two seconds flat without blinking an eye.

_The smart one._

And of course there was me. Lank dark hair which Glimmer told me was 'fabulous to my utter disbelief and unremarkable features. My only talent that I was willing to admit was archery. I had picked up the sport in primary school and got hooked.

By the time I reached junior high I was the state and national champion. Then of course I had to get with the popular crowd. Glimmer caught sight of me first day and simply _wouldn't let go._

Eventually the group of girls grew on me. I couldn't imagine a life without them now. Felicity gently shook me out of my thoughts and Glimmer shoved another pile of frilly dresses at me.

I picked through the stack uncertainly and eliminated almost all of the dresses immediately except for one long sleeved plain black dress that went to my ankles.

Glimmer wrinkled her nose.

"Oh no, Kat. That won't do. Try...this...and this...and this."

As she spoke, Niamh came twirling out of the changing room in a beautiful pink fairy-tale princess dress that came to just above her knees. It clung attractively to her honed body so it looked like someone had sprinkled diamonds all over her.

Plus there were make-up artists on hand to help us do our hair and make-up for every dress we put on. Extravagant, but that was just Glimmer.

"Lovely, Niamh! Keep it on; I want a photo of us all later." Then Clove stepped out in a little black dress that was frighteningly low cut and showed off her ample cleavage excessively. I gave a low whistle.

"That'll drive the boys crazy prom night."

"That's the plan." Clove winked at me. She was scary to people we didn't know well but awfully nice and hugely protective of her friends once you got to know her.

Felicity walked out shyly in a pure white slinky number that made her hair stand out. Glimmer nodded approvingly.

"Perfect. You look awfully foxy, Fox if you'll pardon the pun!"

"Where's your dress Glim?" I said hurriedly, in an attempt to delay my turn.

"Oh, here." Glimmer removed her dressing gown to show a jaw-dropping dress. It was made of completely sheer black meshed cloth, which hid absolutely nothing from the eye.

"Like it?" Glimmer giggled.

"Girl, that thing is sexy." Clove commented admiringly.

I was broken out of my reverie by a male voice calling through from the door. We all turned and stared.

"Who the hell are you?" Glimmer raised an eyebrow. A man with an interestingly shaped beard walked in.

"I'm Seneca Crane. I'm a model scout for The Capitol. And we'd like for all five of you girls to come to our newly opened model school." For some reason, I believed him immediately. I had a sense that he was telling the truth, and I was actually interested. We girls exchanged a look, and I turned back to Seneca.

"When do we start?"

The next half an hour was spent filling up the applications for the school, and another half an hour was spent taking photos for our portfolio, which Seneca called The Book. After Seneca left, Glimmer squealed like a little girl. "This will be awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

KATNISS  
I went home, packed up all the few things I had, kissed my sleeping sister Prim goodbye, and left my mother a note saying that I had gone to a school in Los Angeles, that she was not to worry about me, and that I would call as soon as I was settled. It wasn't that I didn't love my family, I did, with all of my heart, but I knew that I would not be able to face saying goodbye to them without crying.

No, better to disappear in the night.

With my clothes in a duffel bag and my trusty bow and arrows concealed in another, I headed for the Cassidy mansion, where we girls would meet and then disappear together in a stretch limo bound for The Capitol School of Modelling.

We all arrived at the huge building in the wee hours of the morning.

It was pretty chilly out and Clove, Niamh, Felicity and I were bundled up tight, but Glimmer was a whole different story.

She was dressed in a tiny black crop top that barely covered her chest and a pair of leather daisy dukes. I shook my head, marvelling at her boldness and stood back apprehensively while Clove banged on the door.

Surprisingly, the door flew right open. Seneca himself stood there to welcome us.

"Girls! Welcome, welcome. Come right in; I'm sure you are all tired, no?" I didn't know about the others, but I definitely wasn't tired.

"Well, all right then. But I'd suggest you all get a few hours' rest and get ready to wake up at 7. School starts then. So long!"

Just like that, he was gone.

"What a guy." Clove muttered.

Felicity pushed open the door he led us to and we all gasped. It was a girl's dream.

Well, most girls' dream.

Not exactly mine. But still. Even I had to admit it was pretty nice.

Fluffy white pillows adorned the couch in front of a huge plasma telly. It was modern and there were 5 rooms- each tailored to our likes and dislikes.

Glimmer's was pink and fluffy and had a walk-in wardrobe that was the size of my room back home. At the sight of that, her squeals nearly brought the house down, literally!

Clove's was dark, a gothic and modern mish-mash and she smiled widely, a rare grin that none of us got to see often.

Felicity's reminded me strongly of a forest, yet it held the most advanced technology. I could practically see her eyes gleaming to try it out.

Niamh's room was designed to look similar to the beach. Aquariums with rare tropical fish and even a water bed were the outstanding features in her room.

Mine was simple and painted evergreen. There was a Mac, a television, a mini-fridge, but that was all. Just the way I liked it.

But we were all clearly more tired than we thought, as within fifteen minutes, the noise outside faded into nothingness; my head hit the soft pillows and my world faded into black.

I was woken up at bloody five in the morning by an over-excited Niamh jumping on me. I had only had a couple of hours sleep and I was feeling the effects now.

Only half-conscious; I washed my face, brushed my teeth and let Glimmer make my face up into a palette of colours. Then I actually stumbled into the clothes the girls left out for me. Just when we were all ready, someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are, making such a huge noise at this time?!" We all froze up. We, as in, all the girls except for me.

Well, they certainly had a nerve too, acting like they owned the place! I stormed up to the door and flung it wide open, to face five tall, muscular and very good-looking boys.

One of them had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes and he acted rather awkward, as if he didn't want to be there but was dragged along.

Another was dark skinned with matching dark eyes and loomed over me menacingly. The one beside him had a cheeky face and brown hair that was hugely messed up, and his friend beside had exotic looks, with jet black locks and sea-green eyes .

Finally, there was the clear leader of the pack, a powerfully built boy, no, man, with classic blond hair and icy cold piercing blue eyes. He was glaring at me most heatedly, so I couldn't help but return the glare with equal heat.

From behind me I heard two gasps. One from Clove and one from Glimmer. Before I could say a word though, Clove started.

"What the hell are you doing here Cato?"

"Wait...you know him?" I shook my head.

"Unfortunately, yes. This is my brother, Cato, and that- "Clove gestured at the guy with a cheeky face

"-is Glimmer's brother, Marvel." This was unreal. But Felicity was two steps ahead, as usual.

"So that begs the question... what are you guys doing at a modelling school?" At this, the boys flushed sheepishly.

"Well...Seneca picked us out separately and well, we agreed. Speaking of which, we ought to introduce ourselves. I'm Peeta." The boy with the shaggy blond hair nodded. He had rather kind eyes, I noted. He would be a good friend.

"And that's Marvel, Thresh, Cerulean and Cato." The boys each nodded in turn. "I'm Glimmer, and that's Clove, Felicity, Niamh and Katniss." I saw Cerulean sneak an apprehensive look at Glimmer, she did the same to him and made eye contact. Somehow, I knew that they had met before. I was going to have to grill Glimmer later. I wasn't really one for 'girl talk' but I enjoy a good bit of gossip as much as the next person.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you guys but we need to get to breakfast now. Coming?" Felicia folded her arms.

"Yeah, why not." Thresh spoke up and he followed Felicia, the two talking quietly together. Glimmer and Clove grabbed their respective brothers and broke out in furious whispers with wild arm gesticulations.

Which left me and Niamh to walk along awkwardly with Peeta and Cerulean. Eventually, Niamh fell into casual conversation with Cerulean and Peeta broke the silence between us. "Um... nice outfit."

For the first time, I looked at what I was wearing and cursed. It was a white romper with a horrible V-neck that dipped dangerously low.

"Believe me, this isn't what I usually wear. I was half-asleep this morning and the girls dressed me. Give me a tee and jeans any day!" I admitted, rolling my eyes. Peeta laughed easily.

"I know what you mean. So what do you do in your free time? I like to paint."

"I...I'm an archer."

"You do archery?" Peeta whistled. "Wow, not everyone can do that. Good on you!"

I allowed a small smile. "Thanks. I bet you're brilliant at painting too."

"Ah, I'm fine. You should come over one day and I'll show you what I can do." I nodded my head and we went inside the cafeteria. We were a bit slower than the others and the only seats left were next to Cato and Thresh. Peeta nabbed the seat next to Thresh which left me to sit next to Cato.

I'm a pretty good-sized girl, what with my archery and my height, I'm definitely not what you would call petite. But compared to Cato, I was tiny and fragile.

"Hey." He said when I set down my plate next to him.

"Um,hi." I wasn't sure what to make of him. He was just so intimidating, plus he wasn't the friendliest person I'd met.

"Katniss, right?" I nodded slowly, assessing his mood.

"Cato, right?" He nodded assent.

"Nice to meet you." I wasn't usually so friendly, but for some reason, despite his size and curt demeanour, he loosed my tongue.

"Same." We ate in silence after that. After an excruciating half-hour in which the girls and I exchanged pained glances and rolling eyes at the silent boys next to each of us, a lady who introduced herself as Effie Trinket appeared at our table.

She wore ridiculous make-up, laying it on thick and heavy without mercy. Her clothes weren't much better either.

"I hope you have all finished, for now it is time for you all to pick an envelope. The envelope will contain the assignment you have for today and a boy's name who you have to partner. Now, this is very important as this is a shoot for various things, from basic adverts to commercials. It could very well launch your career, so take it seriously. Ladies first!"

Glimmer reached in and grabbed an envelope. Seneca took it and read it out. "Glimmer Cassidy and Cerulean Carolina, you'll be doing swimwear adverts for various brands." Glimmer gave a frightened _eep_ and hurried off to stand beside Cerulean.

Well, the usual for her then.

"Clove Jacobs and Peeta Mellark, underwear adverts for various brands." I nearly burst out laughing at Clove and Peeta, who were turning various shades of red.

"Niamh Martinez and Marvel Cassidy, casual wear adverts for various magazines."

"Felicity Brandon and Thresh Fields, cover shot for various newspapers' features."

"Katniss Everdeen and- " Effie had to check my card again. I held my breath. "-and Cato Jacobs, bed adverts."

KATNISS  
I refuse to do it.

That was the first thing I said when I met the photographer. She was a spiky-haired young woman who introduced herself as Johanna Mason.

"Oh, darling, you're a model. You don't get to pick. Unless you're a supermodel, of course." The scowl on my face was as stormy as I could make it. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Right, so my idea is to film you two really getting it on. Feel free to make it as steamy as you like. I know that isn't standard protocol, but I'd like to make this as real as possible. The shoot today is for this mattress thingy and I've been given free reign so, yes. After all that, get out of bed and start putting the stuff they give you on."

Apparently it can.

The look on Cato's and my face was identical.

"But...that doesn't make sense!" I finally sputtered out.

"Which advertisement does? The main point is sex, sex, and more sex. The brand name is a minor detail. Once the consumers see how good a time you're having, they'll buy it." Johanna shrugged and left to set up her camera.

This could not be happening.

"This is almost porn already." I muttered furiously, making my way onto the bed after being primped, preened and plucked like a chicken getting ready to be sold.

"You're telling me." Cato snorted next to me.

_Do not look at his abs, do not look, no looking…oh to hell with it, one tiny peek won't hurt anyone._

Okay, so maybe getting it on with such a hot guy won't be that bad. Just maybe forget the cameras?

Johanna Mason took so long to set up her cameras that I actually fell asleep in the bed with Cato, so when she finally returned she got a _glorious_ shot of me and Cato, all cuddled up and half naked.

The lights being turned on woke the two of us up from our nap and Johanna motioned for us to _keep quiet_, or she'd _murder us._

"_Keep acting!_" she'd mouthed.

I was at a loss. I signed up for modelling, not acting!

Well, I was at a loss until Cato covered my lips with his.

What the actual heck.


	3. AN :3

Okay guys. I owe you all a huge apology, and hopefully what I'm about to do next will make up for it. I plan to rewrite this whole thing. I've reread it, and it seriously sucks. Glimmer's entire story will be removed (perhaps I'll write a sequel after) so it all focuses on Katniss and Cato. Um. The rating. I might knock it down a few notches, because I plan to include minimal swearing and a bit less of the 'lemons' until maybe A. I learn how to write 'em better or B. A very very very nice person writes them for me? C: Blah. It's all very vague at the moment, but what I know is that this thing - OPERATION REVAMP. This'll take a while, but I will definitely do it because this is a huge embarrassment to me. Okay, I'm done. Stay cool, peace out and all that. LOVE Y'ALL.


End file.
